


If You’ve Seen Where the Heart Is, You’ve Seen It’s Color

by BloodMoonWitch



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Blow Jobs, I don’t know what else to say they just suck some dick, I’m so not used to this I’m sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, oh that felt nasty to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoonWitch/pseuds/BloodMoonWitch
Summary: So.I did it.I wrote some nasty things.Or at least I tried to.(Title from the song “Apple Tree” by Aurora)





	If You’ve Seen Where the Heart Is, You’ve Seen It’s Color

**Author's Note:**

> So this story uses an apprentice that has male junk just because my apprentice is male and it just felt more natural to write for some reason?
> 
> I really don’t know how to start this so I guess I’ll just throw you right into it

I hadn’t expected Muriel to be so . . . daring?

I guess it was a good thing. It meant that he was comfortable around me, that he trusted me. 

But the way he had looked at me, there was a fire in his eyes, and how his warm hands had pushed off every article of my clothing like they offended him had me feeling lightheaded.

Honestly, I wasn’t really sure how we’d gotten ourselves into this situation, standing naked in front of the fire with my head buried in Muriel’s chest, Inanna thankfully out hunting at the moment. I felt . . . embarrassed? But that wasn’t really the right word.

What I was working with wasn’t necessarily small, but standing next to Muriel, it wasn’t hard to feel tiny in comparison. Everything about him was just . . . large . . . and I mean everything. I couldn’t help but feel a little shy, my head falling down as I tried to press closer to him to discreetly hide myself, but he must have seen through me, he always did. He took my face in his hands, gently pulling upwards so that I met his gaze.

“Please, don’t hide from me . . .” He looked confused, like being completely naked in front of him was just as normal as breathing. Where had this confidence come from? But as the meaning of his words seeped into my brain, I found myself feeling a little braver.

Kissing him felt like the right thing to do, so l leaned up as far as my feet could take me, and smiled when Muriel met me halfway. As always, it started out gentle, just a soft press of our lips together, but that didn’t last long. I whined into the kiss, feeling desperate for more even as I was pressed so deliciously against him, friction and heat and sweat-glistening muscles rubbing against every sensitive spot on my body.

I wasn’t sure if he would ever move us to somewhere more comfortable, and I didn't have the patience to wait. I pulled away from him, almost regretting the decision when I caught a glimpse of his devastated face. Grabbing his hands in mine, I started moving us towards the bed, and his face flushed slightly as he smiled, understanding what I wanted. I flopped myself down, yanking Muriel on top of me, and for one heart-stopping moment, I felt almost all of his weight pressing down on me. Why on earth was that so arousing? He was quick to pull himself up, apologizing repeatedly until I had to just kiss him.

He placed such soft kisses all over my face, my neck, my chest, and it made my heart ache from the sheer amount of love I felt coming from him. Fighting past my insufferable shyness, I spread my legs open and propped them up on either side of Muriel’s body, or tried to at least. He was just so wide . . .

I ended up practically displaying myself to him, both of us blushing madly as his kisses trailed lower, and lower . . .

Lower . . .

“Is this alright?” he asked, his mouth so close to where I desperately needed him. I didn't have the courage to speak, I knew the only sound I would make would be something desperate and entirely embarrassing, so I just nodded, probably a bit too eagerly.

He was sloppy, inexperienced, but gods it was like he was torturing me with how slowly he was moving. In reality, it was probably because he either didn't want to rush and hurt me or because he just didn't have a clue as to what he was doing, but it didn't matter. The slow drag of his mouth over me had my breath shuttering and legs shaking in his grasp. Why was he always so gentle, so unbearably soft that it made everything in me turn to jello?

But it was when he looked up at me, those beautiful green eyes looking at me with such love and concern, hoping he was doing everything right because he didn't know just how damn perfect he was, that I just couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Muriel,” I moaned his name, though it came out as more of a whine. It was supposed to be a warning to let him know that I was so, so close, but I’m not really sure what he took it as. He slowly moved up until my dick was just barely balancing on the tip of his tongue before he pulled away completely, quickly wrapping his massive hand around me and giving one gentle pump.

I couldn’t tell if the sight or the friction had caused me to orgasm so violently, but I tried so hard to keep my eyes open, to watch him stare down at me as I spilled into his hand with a broken moan. I had never seen such wonder in his eyes, such _hunger_, such . . . _lust_.

It took me far too long to catch my breath again, between the best orgasm of my entire life and his intense gaze, I still felt like I was floating. But if there was anything to bring me back down to earth, it was the absolutely ravenous desire I felt when I looked down and saw Muriel’s rather thick erection still waiting to be taken care of. His eyes followed mine, and if his face could have gotten any redder, I’m sure it would have.

“You . . . you don’t have to . . . I-” Did he seriously think I’d let him get away with not allowing me to show him the same pleasures he had shown me?

“Muriel,” I said, focusing all my attention on his face, running my hands through is hair as I brought him back up to me so that I could kiss along his jaw, “my love, please let me touch you?” 

“Okay,” he whispered, and with one final kiss to his lips, I moved us so that I was kneeling on the floor between his spread legs as he sat on the edge of the bed.

I thought the poor man would have a heart attack. His mouth opened and closed several times, eyes wide and unsure, and I don’t think he took a breath in until I placed a hand on his cheek, hoping to do something to sooth him.

“Is this okay?” I asked, genuinely worried that this was starting to be too much for him, and it wasn’t until he gave me a gentle nod, taking a few deep breaths to try and regain some control, that I finally turned my attention to his dick.

Muriel’s dick was . . . _proportionate_.

Oh hell, it was massive. There was no beating around th- no, no I can’t even think about that euphemism right now as my face was literal inches away from the mass of dark curls at the base of his cock.

It terrified me, the idea of taking all of him into any orifice of my body, but it also aroused me beyond reason, the terror probably adding to the arousal if I’m being honest. I could tell that he was starting to become uncomfortable with me just kneeling at his feet, staring at him in awe, so I carefully reached a hand up and wrapped it around him, not at all surprised when my fingers didn’t meet. I looked up to him, making sure that he was still okay with this, and found him with his fists tightly clenching the furs beneath him, biting his lip a little too harshly as looked to be concentrated solely on not making a sound. But he still had that lust in his eyes, and I knew it wouldn’t take long for him to break. 

Why did I want to do such filthy things to him?

Maybe I understood then the bravery he had been feeling earlier as I licked a long, slow stripe up the underside of his dick, thoroughly enjoying the sign of him throw his head back and finally let out the most beautiful moan. I decided then that no matter how sore my jaw would be tomorrow, I was going to take as much of him into my mouth as I could. Not before I thoroughly teased him into oblivion, of course.

I took my time, kissing and licking gently all over his dick, keeping one hand wrapped around him and occasionally moving it slowly up and down, until he couldn’t seem to take anymore. I felt a hand in my hair, opening my eyes again after not really remembering when I closed them to look up at his face.

If there was a god of lust and love, they were currently living within Muriel’s eyes, in his sweat glazed forehead, in his gorgeously flushing cheeks, in his lips that he didn't even bother to close as he let such deep and intoxicating moans spill out.

I didn't have the patience to wait any longer, and with one small lick to the very tip of him, I opened my mouth as wide as I could and wrapped my lips around the head of his cock.

What I wasn’t prepared for was the near scream of pleasure that Muriel had let out, the hand in my hair gripping tightly for a moment, but quickly loosening as if suddenly remembering what he had been pulling on. I couldn’t bring myself to move off of him, the feeling of being so full and knowing how much left of him I could still take in was too much to abandon, but I did look up to him, reaching out with my hand to hold his to make sure I caught his attention. He must have seen the question in my eyes, because he nodded ever so slightly and, with a furious blush further blooming on his cheeks, he cautiously pushed just the tiniest bit down on my head. That was all the encouragement I needed.

I couldn’t do much but slowly slide my mouth downward, too full for any fancy tongue movements, but it seemed to be more than enough for Muriel. He began trying to stifle his moans again, and that simply wouldn’t do.

I may have been pushing myself too far, but I didn't care. I started moving the hand that had never left his cock up until it met my mouth, not caring about the saliva trailing down my chin because it helped to make the pumping of my hand gentler and smoother. I didn’t care about the tears threatening to fall on my cheeks, their intimidation tactics were futile. All I cared about was focusing on Muriel, making sure that he felt every ounce of love I felt for him as I set up a torturously slow pace as he had done with me.

I couldn’t keep the tears in my eyes from falling, and Muriel panicked at seeing them. He gently but hurriedly pulled my off of him.

“Are you alright?” He was breathless, breathtaking as his lust blown green eyes frantically searched mine.

“I’m . . . I’m good, Muriel, just please, please let me-,” I wasn’t nearly as composed as I would have liked to have been, but nothing else seemed to matter except for being filled with him again. He looked shocked at how needy I was for him, but he eventually nodded and I was quick to take as much of him back into my mouth as possible. I moaned around him, like I had forgotten what he felt like in the seconds I was without him, and the moan I received from him was quiet and raw and perfect.

I needed to hear more.

I wanted to pleasure him all night and then well into the morning. I never wanted to stop hearing that beautifully sexy voice. But I knew that he wouldn’t last much longer, and I figured that I had teased him enough. He was hunched over me, both hands having found a place in my hair, and eyes almost unable to shut as he watched my mouth surround his dick. I quickened my pace slightly, moaning loudly just to see his reaction to the vibration of it. I was not disappointed. His hips jerked up, and if he had any brain power not focused on just breathing, I’m sure he would have feverishly apologized for it. His mouth still hung open, letting whatever moan or whimper or whine fall from his lips that I would so be kissing right then had my mouth not been better occupied.

“ . . . Close,” he whispered, the only word he seemed to be capable of forming to warn me, but if he thought I was pulling away now . . .

He tried to use the hands in my hair to pull me off again, but I looked up into his eyes and tried my hardest to beg without words. _Please, let me have you._ He seemed to understand what I wanted, if the shuttering moan was anything to go by.

He didn't last very long, his hands gripping my hair more tightly than he ever would have consciously allowed, and I moaned with him as his hips seemed to move of their own accord, pushing himself over the edge with a silent scream.

I didn't even really taste his cum, most of it sliding easily down my throat because of how deeply I had taken him, which was oddly disappointing. But I did feel the throbbing and pulsing in his dick as he clung to me, and that more than made up for it.

From the moment he pulled out, I could tell that my jaw was thoroughly ruined. It ached to do anything but let it hang slightly open, but any suffering on my part was insignificant. Muriel looked, as cliché as it was to say it, absolutely heavenly. His eyes were half closed, his slacked jaw unintentionally matching mine, and a familiar yet different blush stained his cheeks. We were both out of breath, thoroughly exhausted and incapable of much more than just staring into each other’s eyes. My head fell against his thigh, no longer possessing the strength to hold itself up 

Everything that happened after that was a blur. One of us had gotten a warm towel to clean us up, and we hauled ourself into bed to be dead to the world for the foreseeable future. We tangled our bodies together like they were made for each other, falling asleep to the sound of each others heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did this feel so . . . oddly satisfying to write? Apparently my raging oral fixation outweighs any embarrassment I might have had about writing and then posting this so 
> 
> I also accidentally wrote only like 200 words about my apprentice getting off and then like over a thousand about sucking Muriel’s dick . . .
> 
> Can you guess which one inspired me more? 
> 
> I stayed up until five o’clock in the morning finishing this because I was suddenly in the mood to write smut and Zeus almighty couldn’t have stopped me once I was on a roll


End file.
